Later
by QueenofRunaround
Summary: What happens when your heart is broken and you meet the most unexpected people?It is a Mary Sue, Legolas will come in later chapters.
1. Default Chapter

_**Later**_

_Epilogue_

He did it again! He disappointed me, he used me. But he doesn't know who he just hurt. I gave him my heart, I gave him everything I had to offer and more. I picked up the scattered bits and pieces of my heart and put it together just for him, and look what he does with my heart. He looks at it and throws it away without a second thought, there is no looking back. How could I have trusted him?It's all my fault I can only blame myself, I should have known better. I should have..

"Hey lady, you want another drink?"This came from the freakiest guy I had ever seen, no wonder they had him working at the entrance of the club. He was huge, had this mean look on his face that could scare children and make them believe in the monsters from the fairytales.I just shook my head, there was no point in getting wasted when I would regret it later.

Later hate that word, it was the one he always used on me. It was always later, I should have taken that as a hint as to what I meant to him. What a fool I was.

A light tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and to this reality of heat and loud, much to loud music."Excuse me, I was wondering what is such a beautiful girl doing sitting at the bar all alone...God girl I'm telling you heaven must be missing an angel-"

"Not interested! So go back to the bottle you crawled out of."I didn't even look at the guys face. He just left, I guess I am a cold hearted bitch. I was sick of it so I stood paid the bill and left. Leaving behind me the drunken men and women dancing to Britney's Toxic. I shook my head, to think I was one of them once. Stepping out into the darkness of the night I made my way towards my car.

The night air was a relief to my lungs. The cold air stung my cheeks making them a light shade of pink."Damn when did it get so cold?"I asked myself as I rubbed my arms with my hands, to no avail. I went to grab for my coat when I remembered my hasty retreat from my office, great just great I left my coat at work!

Suddenly, out of nowhere, this blinding light blurred my vision and I was falling into a black void, all I could hear was that word, Later.

**A/N:**So there it is!The epilogue to the story.Please be gentle it is the first fanfic I have EVER written, hope you liked it.Your reviews will be most appreciated.By the way Legolas doesn't come in to the story until some times later.


	2. Encounters

Chapter 2

_A white light surrounded me, it was so bright that I used my hands to shield me from it."...you must fulfill your destiny-"_

_"Huh? Who are you?..where are you? why can't I see you?"_

_"I see someone hasn't been listening to what I have said. I'm here to help you child, do not be afraid,"the strong yet soothing voice replied._

_"I'm not afraid,"strange but I felt at peace like there was nothing that could harm me."I'm confused though, what is this about fulfilling my destiny?"_

_"You'll see child, you'll see. I must leave you now for the hour nears when you will open your eyes.."_

_"Wait don't leave me! I need answers..please stay?"my voice was nothing more than a whisper, but I knew my pleas were heard clearly enough._

_"Do not be afraid, time will answer your questions.Goodbye my child, may the light shine on you."_

_That's when everything went black again, and I couldn't help feeling like Alice in Wonderland falling into the darkness._

"Well, well, well what do we have here?...Hmm no, not human I see.Tin?"Said the creature.

"Yes?"replied a small voice.

"We must take her immediately to King Oberon.."

"How do you know it is a she?"asked the one called Tin, frown on his brow.

"I am not a man.."This was all I could say, my body felt like it weighed a ton. All I could do was open my eyes and watch the scene that unfolded in front of my eyes.

"As you can see I was right, now what is your name? Surely you are not from these parts of the wood, where do you hail from?"came the merry reply from the creature. I hadn't seen anyone like him before, he was slender yet well built, and it was as if he glowed right before my eyes. He was dressed in green and browns, there was something about him that told me that he was not human.

"My name is Melody Waters. I really don't know where I am at the moment...I didn't even know Florida had woods."I tried to sound as unaffected by the fact that I was lost as much as possible, but I think they saw right through my act.

"Florida? Why you must be confused! This is Mirkwood, right Tin?"The other creature beside him nodded to prove the others point. They were very similar only their eyes gave them away. Tin had gray eyes, while the other had bright blue ones.

Something in my mind clicked, I can't explain what."Mirkwood?"I let out a weak laugh "This is a cruel joke, see there is no Mirkwood.I believe you are wrong..um may I know your name?"

"Oh why of course, it's Tudur."Tudur replied with a gentle smile.

"Well, Tudur I think you have things mixed up between reality and fantasy."This was my logical side, the one that had a reason for everything.

"We will see, now I must take you to meet the king Melody."There was a sparkle in his eyes like he knew something I didn't.

"I can't really get up, my body aches."I made an attempt to stand only to find myself back on the ground.

Tudur smiled and with a wave of his arm everything around me disappeared. All I heard was his voicefilled with laughter when he replied," Why walk when there is magic?"


	3. The Truth

In a matter of seconds I had left the forest and now was in the most amazing palace I had ever seen...not even my wildest dreams could make up this place. I couldn't help staring. I slowly turned my head, my eyes searching for something familiar to hold on to. This palace had no walls, it's tapestries were the trees and the light that seemed to come from them. A soft melody could be heard through the air as the trees seemed to move along with it. That's when I noticed Tudur was standing right beside me, a smug smile on his face. He gave me a small nod and I looked up.

"It's..it's beautiful..."I could only whisper, for some reason I felt that if I raised my voice something would shatter.

"At least someone appreciates their sorroundings."A strong voice said from behind me.

I turned quickly to have my eyes land upon a magical being, he wasn't like Tudur.His built was similar, but something in his expression set him apart. He walked with confidence and from what I could see had a big ego. You could call it pride, but in men I call it ego.

Tudur's smile grew."My dear king Oberon I would like to present to you Melody Waters, we found her lying beside the river."

"Melody I would like to welcome you to the Seelie Court, we have been waiting for you for some time now.."King Oberon trailed off.

"Waiting for me? I don't understand, I have never heard of you.."I started to think when something dawned on me."Wait I have heard of you, Oberon from Shakespeare's play! Aren't you supposed to be the king of the fairies?..But fairies don't exist.."I couldn't stop talking trying to find an explanation.

"Oberon I can't believe you! Playing with the child's mind, I have warned you about this before."I knew that voice, I turned and saw what I would call a fairie.She was tall and graceful, her eyes were the deepest violet I have ever seen. She wore a white dress that reached the floor making her seem angelic. Her hair was the color of gold and was piled atop her head. She didn't wear much jewelry, and she seemed to float as she walked towards me.

"You..you are that voice I heard."I stammered out, amazed that I could even speak out.

"Yes, Melody, I am Titania."She replied, a warm smile on her lips.

"I don't understand this, it gets more and more complicated by the minute."My mind was a mess, I couldn't think straight.

"Come my child sit by my side."Titania patted a spot on a bench I hadn't noticed was there before.

Slowly I made my way, my body still ached but I made the effort to make it to the bench and sit down. Suddenly I looked down aware of my appearance, I was wearing jeans and a simple pink shirt. If that wasn't bad enough, the jeans and shirt were dirty and I knew that the grass stains wouldn't wash out. I felt a soft hand under my chin. I looked up to meet those violet eyes.

"Never be embarrassed of your appearance when you are with me,"She smiled, and I couldn't help smiling myself."Now that's better, I believe we have some explaining to do to you."

"Right, Tudur you are dismissed."Oberon turned back to the direction of the bench and waited about a minute before he spoke again."Melody, oh dear Melody. We have waited so long to see you."

I knew my face showed my confusion for that's when Titania spoke up."Melody I have no other way to say this to you, please try to understand. You are the daughter of a fairy and an elf..."I didn't say anything I felt numb, I couldn't say anything.Titania continued",your mother's name was Viviene, she was a fairy, but she wasn't like the others she solved the disputes between us and the other races. That's how she met your father, Murgen, he was visiting Rohan when he watched as she scolded some tomtra's.You could say it was love at first sight, somehow your father figured out a way he could talk to her. And that same night they were married, many frowned upon their marriage more so after the news that Viviene was to be a mother."Titania's tone changed and it became a sad one."That is when the war began, winter came and the Un-Seelie court hired some bandits and the darkest day for the fairies came. Your father was on patrol and he happened to come upon the bandits, what he didn't know was that they had the help of the Un-Seelie court, your father fought bravely but he couldn't fight magic. That same day you were born, the only light in a time of suffering. Your mother tried to protect you but she was week and the goblins took you away, killing your mother."

By this time there was a great silence in the room, I couldn't stop the tears that stung my eyes."It was all my fault.."

"No! This is how destiny wanted it to play out. Eventually we found you and we knew we had to keep you away from us until the time came. We went back to that world we had left centuries before and entrusted you to a family. You were a beautiful baby and grew up happily without knowing of the tragedy. But you were hurt and we couldn't let you be there alone, it was time to bring you back."

"I knew I never belonged but I just thought.."I started sobbing I couldn't stop.

Titania wrapped her arms around me and tried to comfort me as best she could."Melody, that is the name your mother gave you before you were taken away. Now you are safe, summer is coming and you are to take your mother's place among us. It is your destiny and you must fulfill it. There have been many raging disputes and they need to be solved."Oberon spoke gently.

"I can't, I can't."I said weakly.

"Yes, you can, we will guide you. You must rest for now, tomorrow we will begin your lessons."Titania seemed to become a mother, but more than that now I saw why she was the queen.

"Meleth, come and show Melody to her room. She needs her rest."Titania called out."I will find you new clothes for tomorrow, now go and rest my child."She placed a gentle kiss on the top of my head and then she was gone, and I was alone with Meleth.

"Come Melody, you have a big day tomorrow.."

**A/N:**Thanks to stechpalme for reviewing!Thanks to your review I kept writing the story.I'm glad you like the character. :-)

Hey people!Well I just want to make a short note to everyone.The story I am writing(_Later)_has been put on hold do to some unfortunate events:

1.The story needs to be edited a bit.

2.My editor started on the editing BUT her computer has a virus so she can't get online.

3.I need some reviews people!Remember that word, or has it left your dictionary? I want to know what _you_ think!This is critical to the story, because the more reviews I get the more I write.Thanks for reading the story:-D


End file.
